


Stuffed With Love

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that old Tumblr text post that was like "imagine your favorite characters at Build-A-Bear"? Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed With Love

“So this is what Hell looks like,” Kurt mused, thoughtful. “Blaine, I think I have a reason to finally start believing in God.”

“Baby, it’s not _that_ bad,” Blaine said, coming up to wrap his arms around Kurt’s waist from behind. “It’s just…exuberant,” he continued, surveying the sight before him.

“’Exuberant’ is one way to put it,” Kurt said, sarcasm sharp enough to physically cut any bystanders unlucky enough to walk in his path. “I’d call it ‘completely insane,’ though.”

Rachel had talked all of them – them being Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Dani, and Elliott – into going to Build a Bear Workshop with her, because her dads had given her a giftcard for Hanukkah. Kurt honestly didn’t know how she’d managed to do that.

“B, do you remember Rachel slipping anything weird in the coffeepot this morning?” Kurt asked, wondering if she’d managed to get some roofies off that shady dealer in the park down the street.

“She put that terrible vegan milk in her mug, but nothing otherwise,” Blaine answered, taking Kurt seriously. “How does she even drink that stuff?”

“I think her taste buds have mutated,” Kurt said, in complete agreement with his fiance on the taste of that milk. Yesterday they’d accidentally done a simultaneous spit-take across the kitchen after using her milk in their coffee and had made a pact to never run out of cow’s milk again, since Santana had not been pleased that they’d done that on her day to clean the kitchen. “But anyways, you’re sure there were no roofies involved?”

“That’s more Santana’s style, Kurt,” said Blaine, letting go of Kurt’s waist just to take his hand. “C’mon, let’s just enjoy it! I’m only here for a couple more days until next semester starts, so we’ve gotta make the most of this,” he cajoled, swinging their hands as he started walking them towards the cubbies full of animal shells.

“Don’t remind me, Blaine,” Kurt said, feet willingly following Blaine but mind less into it. “Can’t I just lock you in our loft and refuse to let you go back?”

“I think that’s technically kidnapping, Kurt, regardless of the fact that I’m eighteen,” Blaine teased. He grabbed a black cat shell with brown inner ears and paws from the myriad of options in the rack in front of them. “Oooh, this one’s so cute!”

“It’s literally a skinned cat, B. I think you need help,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes at his fiance’s antics but smiling happily.

“Shush,” Blaine said, pouting a little in that way that always made Kurt soften. It was something about Blaine’s eyes. “Now pick one of your own so we can go stuff them!”

“I’m going to marry a _child,_ ” Kurt huffed quietly, but jokingly. He scanned the bins in front of them, finally deciding on a mostly cream colored puppy shell with brown patches all over. “This little fella’s going to be adorable.”

“Just like you,” Blaine cooed, and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips before going over to the stuffing station. “Can you make this girl as cuddly as possible?” he asked the attendant, somehow making that inane question sound cute.

“No problem, cutie!” the guy working the machine said, winking at Blaine.

 _Oh, hell no,_ Kurt thought, walking over to the machine and wrapping his arm around Blaine’s shoulders, making sure his ring flashed in the light. “Would you mind not hitting on my fiance while you’re filling our toys?” he asked, staring daggers into the guy – Alan, so his name tag said. “Thank you!” he cooed preemptively, poison and sweetness dripping from his voice.

“You can put the claws away, baby, he’s really no threat,” Blaine said as they moved on to the personalization section, animals full and soft.

“I know, I know,” Kurt said, mildly chagrined. “I just don’t like people flirting with you. Especially not skeevy Build a Bear workers!” he continued, shaking his head in disgust.

Blaine chuckled. “You know he thought he was so smooth, too,” he said. “Because hitting on your customers at a toy store isn’t a one-way ticket to a statutory rape charge or anything.”

Kurt full-on guffawed at that comment. “Oh my God, Blaine, don’t even go down that road!” he said, snickering under his breath for a solid minute as they chose what eyes they wanted from the case. “You know, this is kind of disturbing.”

“Yeah, I agree with you there,” Blaine said, shuddering a little. “It’s like we’re being watched.”

“Okay, c’mon, let’s give our toys some vision before I can’t sleep at all tonight,” Kurt replied. “Can I have those green eyes?” he asked the girl behind the counter, pointing to a set of emerald-colored eyes.

“For sure,” she chirped, taking Kurt’s puppy and inserting the eyes he liked. “And you?” she asked Blaine once Kurt’s was finished.

“I like those light turquoise-y ones over there,” he said, gesturing to the far side of the case and handing over his cat. Once she got those in, they thanked her and proceeded on to the check-out counter. Kurt paid for his easily, and was going to stand by Blaine as he finished up, but Blaine said “Hey, baby, are Santana and Dani pelting Elliott with empty shells over there?” and pointed to the far corner of the shop, where Kurt could see a slight motion that might be Elliott running in terror.

“Oh God, we can _not_ get kicked out of another store!” Kurt said, starting to powerwalk over to them. He got swarmed by a gaggle of little girls wanting to get to the One Direction bears before anyone else could, so he didn’t notice that it took Blaine much longer than it should have to get cashed out.

“Hey, Kurt, I’m done!” Blaine said, walking up to Kurt and interrupting his rant to Santana and Dani about ‘proper behavior in public’ and ‘not getting arrested’ and ‘scarring those poor children and Elliott for life.’

“Oh thank God, B, you’re here. Now we just need to find Rachel,” Kurt said, interlocking his arm with Blaine’s as he started to scan the store.

“I’m here!” Rachel’s voice chirped from behind him. “I had to find just the right accessories for little Galinda,” she said, holding up her fluffy white bunny. It had on a hot pink gown, a tiara, a magic wand, and little silver flats with gemstones on the toes.

“Rachel, I think I’m blind now,” Kurt said, looking away in horror. He saw Blaine’s jaw drop as he tucked his head into Blaine’s neck.

“Okay, no, I _cannot_ ride home with that monstrosity,” Santana said, obviously horrified. “It’s going to give me a bad case of the glittershits.”

“I think it’s kinda cute,” Elliott offered sheepishly, prompting Kurt to lift his head and glare at him. “What? Pink’s a fun color!”

“Thank you, Starchild!” Rachel said snippily. She was probably going to be in a huff about their distaste in her ‘aesthetic ouevre’ for at least three days, but Elliott’s intercession might have saved them from a week of it. Kurt made a mental note to thank him later.

“Hey, baby, come over here for a sec,” Blaine said, dragging Kurt off to a relatively deserted corner. “I made this with you in mind,” he continued once they were alone. “Her name is Pippa Kitten-ton, and she has a special message for you if you press her tummy.”

Kurt took the proffered kitty cat from Blaine and squeezed it. “Hey, Kurt. I love you, baby. See you soon!” Blaine’s voice came out soothingly from the toy.

“I thought you might like it for stressful days before I can move in and be there to say it myself,” Blaine said, smiling shyly. “Is it too much?”

“No, B, it’s perfect,” Kurt said, choked up a little. “I actually was going to give this puppy to you to go with Margaret Thatcher Dog, but I didn’t think to put my voice in him. His name is Prince William Dog.”

Blaine took the puppy dog from Kurt’s arms and snuggled it. “It’s still wonderful, Kurt. Maybe I’ll steal a little of your cologne before I leave, too, and spritz it on him. I miss your smell when you’re not around.”

“Just my smell? That’s all?” Kurt teased, trying to lighten the mood some.

“And maybe your ass,” Blaine teased right back, winking.

“Blaine!” Kurt said, faux-hurt, but Blaine leaned up to kiss him before he could keep going. “Okay, I suppose I can forgive you,” Kurt spoke after Blaine released him, somewhat woozy from the length of the kiss.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Blaine said with a wink. “Okay, let’s go back to everyone before Santana tries to throw Rachel’s bunny down a toilet.”

“Oh God, don’t even joke about that,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand with the arm that wasn’t carrying his cat and hustling them back over to their friends.


End file.
